


Day Nineteen - Spellbound

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Nineteen, Spellbound: An AU in which your OTP has magical abilities. Are they witches/wizards? How do they use their powers?





	Day Nineteen - Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Samuraishipping!!!

Nya had learned she had the capability for magic at a young age. She chose to become a water mage almost as soon as she found out, so she could be the opposite and stronger than her brother, who had chosen to be a fire mage.

Her brother had begun his training under the Great Wizard Wu, with a few other boys that at first, Nya hardly bothered at first to learn their names.

When Kai had finally forced her to move into the Monastery, she had begun to steal Wu’s books and teach herself magic, so she could be able to do _something_. She did this in secret as she didn’t wish to get in trouble.

When the girl with the name of Pixal joined the group, not an ounce of magic in her body, Nya found herself falling for her. But she never acted upon it, as one of Kai’s friends, Zane had fallen for her as well.

In a tragic accident, Pixal had fallen, had been close to losing her life. Zane, being the self-sacrificial person he was, had donated a sliver of his magic to her so she could survive.

His magic would return, he said, it wasn’t that much he gave away. He ended up getting it back in his own sacrifice, being reborn anew with great magic later on.

Pixal had gained a light amount of magic, ice, which was enough for protection, but not enough for real battling. She learned a little bit beside the boys, while Nya still sat off to the side, learning by herself.

When Wu caught her using magic, he immediately threw her into training with everyone else. He told her that her form was off, but she was farther along in spells and stuff than Lloyd, at least.

She was happy with that.

Nya began to talk more to Pixal during this time. The girl hadn’t had ever found herself liking Zane back, deciding to label him as a friend and be his friend. That’s what he was.

Nya and Pixal grew closer together, the two of them becoming more than best friends. They began dating, and for a while it was just them knowing.

It was a few months before Zane saw them mid-kiss, and he remained quiet about it. Not too soon after, Kai caught them and may have freaked out.

The whole team had found out that day, and they were all very supportive.

Perfect.


End file.
